


你想潜我？好啊！

by kisskiss_bangbang



Category: Shushan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskiss_bangbang/pseuds/kisskiss_bangbang





	你想潜我？好啊！

一吻毕了，丁隐隔着衣服去舔沈柏刚胸前的红豆，光滑柔顺的布料被舔湿了一小块，布料再光滑也有摩擦，沈柏刚的红豆敏感地挺立了起来，抑制不了地发出了呻吟。  
沈柏刚挺起另一边胸：“这边也要~”  
丁隐笑笑，如他所愿地舔舐另一颗乳珠，手上也没闲着，握住沈柏刚的性器上下撸动。  
上下的双重刺激让沈柏刚情难自制，屈膝去蹭丁隐下体，示意他快一点。  
丁隐去探沈柏刚后穴，湿润温暖，想是之前就自己润滑过了，于是在他耳边低声说：“后面都这么湿了，是不是已经自己玩过了?”  
沈柏刚软软地答道：“是玩过了，可不够大，想要更大的。”  
再忍就不是男人了。  
睡裙被拉到腿根，堪堪露出泥泞不堪的后穴和直直挺立的性器。沈柏刚两条长腿夹紧了丁隐的腰，身体被顶得一晃一晃，床也嘎吱嘎吱响。  
丁隐一边攻城略地，一边在沈柏刚耳边用他迷人的声音说着下流的荤话。沈柏刚回应他的，是断断续续的高声呻吟和热切的亲吻。  
一个挺身，沈柏刚的后穴绞紧，刺激地丁隐在他体内射了出来。丁隐拔出自己的性器，白浊顺着沈柏刚腿根流到床上。  
沈柏刚已经射了两回了，睡裙上深色的一块湿痕十分明显。这种视觉刺激极大地满足了丁隐，下体又隐隐又抬头的趋势，换了个姿势，把沈柏刚抱到自己怀里又亲又摸。  
第二天两个人睡醒后都是赤身裸体的，沈柏刚的睡裙早就不知道什么时候被丁隐脱了扔到地上，床单上也斑斑驳驳全是欢爱后的痕迹。床单上也斑斑驳驳全是欢爱后的痕迹。


End file.
